Elm Merry Street Christmas: Dans les griffes du père noël
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: En cette période proche de noël, Jane en vient subitement à être en proie à des rêves pour le moins étranges mais particulièrement effrayants au point que l'équipe du C.B.I s'interroge, tous par la suite entraînés dans ces festivités, organisées par l'affreux croque mitaine légendaire. Santa Krueger en personne.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir,

Je n'avais pas prévu de poster avant Demon Rouge, une histoire co-écrite, une fanfiction à cinq chapitres, spécial noël. Enfin... Spéciale. Comme nous sommes en décembre, je voulais écrire une histoire dans le cadre de cette période festive mais aucune idée qui n'est déjà été pensée, ne m'est venue à l'esprit. Puis, cette idée soudaine l'a traversé, me disant que ça pouvat être marrant et non traditionnel. Je préviens, c'est un mélange que l'on pourrait classer dans noël et halloween, plus fantastique qu'horreur, l'idée étant plus orientée vers noël, une façon bien différente de l'approcher. Ca m'a amusé de l'écrire et fait du bien malgré que j'avais dit que tranches oniriques serait la dernière.

Grâce aux rediffusions de Mentalist, le manque de la série, ça m'a de nouveau poussé à une, non deux, qui sera postée un peu plus tard, plus classique mais avec de la magie surnaturelle, du mentalist pure sans crossover, un os normalement. Pour l'heure, je vous laisse en compagnie de griffes célèbres qui s'invitent dans les rêves.

Le gardien de la porte des vôtres est bien gardée, j'espère? Pour l'instant, elle ouvre sur le prologue.

Je rajoute deux personnages, limitation à quatre; Grace Van Pelt et Virgil Minelli.

* * *

 _1*Lorsque divaguent les visions de la nuit, quand une torpeur écrase les humains, un frisson d'épouvante me surprit et fit cliqueter tous mes os._

Une, deux, Freddy te coupera en deux

Trois, quatre, remonte chez toi quatre à quatre

Cinq, six, n'oublie pas ton crucifix

Sept, huit, surtout ne dors pas la nuit

Neuf, dix, il est caché sous ton lit

* * *

Un, deux, voilà Freddy l'affreux

Trois, quatre, attention il va te battre

Cinq, six, saisie-toi vite d'un crucifix

Sept, huit, reste éveillé toute la nuit

Neuf, dix, si tu t'en dors s'en est fini

* * *

*Un, Deux, Freddy est venu pour toi!

Trois, Quatre, mieux vaut verrouiller ta porte.

Cinq, Six, prends ton crucifix.

* * *

 _*Retraduit_

 _1*Extrait du Cauchemar de Freddy_


	2. Chapter 1

Dans l'espace de travail du C.B.I, Jane allongé sur son vieux canapé en cuir, paupières closes, l'expression sereine, étreigné par le sommeil, s'étant totalement endormi, le mentaliste se réveille pourtant quelques minutes plus tard en ouvrant doucement les yeux, tourne la tête vers la gauche, observe brièvement le lieu, mains encore posés au niveau de l'estomac avant de se relever complètement sans brusquerie. Cette vision soudaine alors que bien familière, l'étonne étrangement comme si la pièce semblait différente, n'en n'étant rien. Sans doute causé par un assoupissement précipité, réveil précoce, sommeil avorté, une sensation qui en a bien l'air à son goût. Comme à son habitude, il se dirige alors en direction de la salle de restauration où il en vient à se préparer un thé, remplit la bouilloire d'eau, la faisant ensuite chauffer en appuyant sur le bouton prévu à cet effet. Paquet sorti du placard du haut dans lequel en est retiré un sachet mis dans la tasse, range à nouveau, referme la porte du meuble, entendant alors la bouilloire sifflée, ce qui le surprend, ayant été juste allumée.

« - _Comment est-ce possible que l'eau ait chauffée aussi vite ?_ » se demande-t-il.

Un euphémisme.

Ses sourcils se frondent, interrogatif, avance sa main en direction de la bouilloire avec une étrange prudence, s'en empare, versant alors l'eau brûlante, se questionnant davantage à la vue de cette fumée chaude. La sachet est par la suite tourné dans la tasse, le faisant nager, infusé instantanément, l'étonnant à nouveau. Le mentaliste exécute par la suite un furtif haussement d'épaules, décidant toutefois de ne pas s'attarder sur cette rapide préparation de sa boisson favorite, retournant, tasse dans la main, vers l'espace de travail. L'équipe toujours à leur poste, Jane va se rasseoir, trouvant néanmoins curieux cette indifférence portée à son égard de la part de ses coéquipiers, ne s'en étant vraiment soucié lors de son réveil. Bizarre ! A cet instant, il a l'impression qu'une vitre de verre les sépare de la communication, comme si Jane était isolé, tenant cependant d'établir le contact comme à l'accoutumée. Jambes croisées, tasse soutenue sur la soucoupe, anse tenue entre les doigts, la parole leur est adressée.

-Vous vous en sortez avec le boulot ?

Aucun membre ne lui répond, réessayant une seconde tentative.

-Eh ! Les gars ! Oooh, oooh, je suis là ! leur faisant un signe de la main qui ne provoque aucune réaction.

Ses jambes se décroisent, fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils puis en vient à s'interroger sérieusement vis-à-vis de cette indifférence regroupée.

-Vous me faites la tête ou quoi ?

Ses yeux, tout en posant cette question, fixent ses collègues, mouvement allant de gauche à droite avant de se lever, très troublé par ce stoïcisme qui l'effrayerait presque.

-C'est une plaisanterie collective ? Vous jouez à ceux qui font semblant de m'ignorer ? C'est vous avez parié une belle somme pour savoir qui tiendra le plus longtemps, vous risquez d'être déçu et perdre.

Il s'avance alors en direction des agents, ayant le sentiment subitement d'être considéré comme un fantôme, leur indifférence insistante commençant à lui faire peur.

-Vous voulez me tester ? Si c'est une blague, c'est plus vraiment drôle maintenant.

Le mentaliste prend à cette seconde l'initiative de passer la main devant les yeux de chacun, la remuant sous, afin de provoquer enfin une quelconque réaction mais en vain. L'expression de l'objet principal de cette ignorance transparaît soudainement une vive inquiétude, la peur se dessinant sur ces traits. La tasse est à ce moment posée sur le bureau de Risgby dont celui-ci continue son travail comme si de rien n'était réellement puis l'ignoré file en direction du bureau de Lisbon sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, la situation ne l'exigeant pas. Quand il déboule à l'intérieur, le fauteuil de sa patronne est tournée, position inhabituelle, qui bêtement l'intrigue, après avoir prononcé le nom celle-ci, le timbre un tantinet paniqué, essoufflé, résumant cette situation anormalement absurde..

-Lisbon, Lisbon ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt ! J'ai l'air invisible à leurs yeux !

Sa patronne ne lui répondant pas, pensant que peut-être, qu'une dent rancunière supplémentaire dirigée à son encontre, s'exprime de cette façon, y croyant toutefois passablement. Son regard fait à cet instant un minime, court tour d'horizon du bureau familier, n'y constatant rien d'inchangé, son attention revenant peu après vers le fauteuil, toujours tourné à une différence, là. Jane remarque alors le sommet sale d'un chapeau de couleur marron, fronçant, de nouveau d'une manière davantage marquée, ses sourcils, complètement assommé par une multitude d'interrogations, ce nouvel élément d'accessoire de style vestimentaire le déroutant, interloqué, prononçant cependant avec courage un son vocal audible.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Lisbon ?

Le bout partiel de lames aiguisées montre métal blanc, celles-ci en train de l'être encore plus à l'aide d'un aiguiseur utilisé comparable à la forme d'un long couteau, outil impressionnant à voir, un spectacle identique lorsqu'une femme se lime les ongles mais ce besoin esthétique n'étant en rien de nature terrifiante contrairement à ce besoin-ci, d'apparence sadique. Le fauteuil fait tout d'un coup face, la frayeur grandissante du consultant transpirant par tous les pores, le teint à la limite de la pâleur. Comment ne pas devenir livide quand un étranger vous terrifie, vous glace à ce point ? Pouvez-vous entendre le cliquetis des os ?

L'aiguiseur est ensuite reposé sur le bureau tandis que Jane ne cesse de reculer sans se rendre compte que ses pas le conduisent vers le canapé de sa patronne, sur lequel il se retrouve maladroitement assis, la terreur logée au sein de l'estomac, respirant bruyamment par grande nervosité.

-Elle n'est pas là. Sous le bureau, peut-être ?

La voix définie comme celle d'un ogre, profonde, très grave, mélangée à une entitée malfique, un démon, disciple, assistante du diable, engage une tonalité plaisantine, désinvolte, taquine, ironique, le sourire naturellement cruel, persécuteur, le sadisme du tortionnaire irradiant de sa splendeur machiavélique. Le mentaliste qui croyait jusque-là que John Le Rouge était le personnage le plus effrayant connu, à présent, ce sentiment se destine envers cet inconnu, pourtant célèbre et non plus fictif. L'horrible bonhomme au visage brûlé, pull défectueux à rayures rouge et vert foncé, pantalon sombre, l'icône plus vrai que jamais, nommée Croque mitaine, hantant uniquement dans les films, des adolescents dans leurs cauchemars. La règle changée, la fiction d'épouvante rejoint avec stupeur, euphémisme à nouveau, rejoint une réalité déconcertante. L'improbable vient juste de s'ouvrir sous les semelles du mentaliste.

-Je… Je ne comprends… pas. Vous ne… Pouvez pas… Exister.

Un sourire se souligne à ce moment sur la bouche de Jane, nerveusement bien que la peur le paralyse presque, la langue qui se frotte à un léger bégaiement avant que celle-ci ne s'évertue à ne pas rater une articulation.

-C'est, c'est une farce, c'est ça ? Vous, vous n'êtes pas réel de toute façon.

L'intrus réapparaît, cale son dos dans le fauteuil, allonge ses jambes sur le bureau, lèvres déjà modérées, pointant du bout de l'une des griffes acérées par un mouvement éclair, brusque, droit devant lui, dans le vide. Un écran transparent se forme alors concrètement au milieu de la pièce, en apesanteur, wikipédia s'affichant. Après tout, on est plus au surnaturel près.

-Rafraîchit ta mémoire, blondinet ! l'affreux poussant un ricanement qui provoque un écho à résonner à travers les murs.

 _Freddy Krueger est né en 1942, dans un hôpital de Springwood. Amanda Krueger, sa mère, est tombée enceinte de Freddy alors qu'elle était bonne sœur dans un asile psychiatrique de Springwood, fermé depuis. Elle fut involontairement enfermée dans une salle avec une centaine de malades, qui la violèrent et la mirent enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à Freddy._

 _Le petit Freddy n'a pas une enfance heureuse : il est le souffre-douleur de ses camarades de classe, ses professeurs le rejettent et il présente déjà des signes de sadisme. Jeune adulte et élevé par un beau-père ivrogne et violent, Freddy fait sa première victime en tuant son beau-père qui le battait (c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il ne sent presque plus la douleur)._

 _Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, il se mariera et aura une fille : Kathryn Krueger. C'est durant cette période que Freddy commettra beaucoup de meurtres d'enfants. Il en tuera une vingtaine à Springwood après les avoir amenés dans une vieille chaufferie abandonnée. Sa femme, Loretta Krueger, découvrira alors les armes des crimes (notamment les griffes) et les nombreux articles de journaux que Freddy collectionnait, cachés au fond de la cave de leur maison. Horrifiée, elle promet à son mari de ne rien dire. Celui-ci l'étranglera sous les yeux de sa fille, alors âgée de cinq ans._

 _Freddy sera finalement arrêté peu de temps après. Sur le point d'être jugé coupable au tribunal, il sera relâché à cause d'une signature manquante sur l'un des documents d'inculpation. Amanda Krueger se suicida, mais son corps ne fut pas retrouvé. Un soir, après que le tueur a fait une autre victime dans sa chaufferie, des parents se rassemblent autour de sa maison et y mettent le feu au moyen de cocktails Molotov. Freddy, enfermé dedans, sera brûlé vif._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que l'histoire se complique ; la peur, toujours présente chez les habitants, permet à Freddy de revivre dans leurs cauchemars ; Il est dit que les démons du rêve lui proposèrent de vivre éternellement dans les cauchemars. C'est donc ainsi qu'il s'attaquera aux adolescents de la rue de l'Orme (Elm Street) située à Springwood. Il continuera à les terroriser dans leurs cauchemars avant de mourir par la main de sa fille Kathryn, alors adulte, qui l'extirpera de son cauchemar pour le tuer._

 _Durant son enfance, maltraité par son père adoptif, il finit par prendre goût à la souffrance physique, ce qui explique le sadisme avec lequel il tue ses victimes. Son masochisme est également tel qu'on le voit tantôt se trancher les doigts, tantôt s'arracher le cuir chevelu jusqu'à se découvrir le cerveau._

 _Freddy ne tolère pas que qui que ce soit vive paisiblement dans la maison où il a subi tant de sévices et de souffrances. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se « spécialise » dans ce quartier, redoublant toujours davantage de cruauté, souvent doublée d'humour noir, envers ses nombreuses victimes._

* * *

 _Dans tes rêves il sévit_

 _Ton sommeil est sa malice_

 _Freddy sauve-qui peut_

 _Ton loquet pense à rabattre_

 _Ne t'endors pas tout de suite_

 _Freddy resserre la vis_

 _Reviens quatre à quatre_

 _Cinq-six… prends la croix du Christ_

 _Sept-huit… pour le mettre en fuite_

 _Neuf-dix… il faut que je te punisse_

* * *

Après avoir survolé le récapitulatif de l'article, le consultant entend soudainement cette fameuse comptine, non réservée aux enfants. L'écran disparaît brutalement, Jane se lève de la même façon afin de vouloir fuir le bureau, Freddy Krueger s'étant évaporé en même temps. Il en profite, le champ libre, pour se précipiter en direction de la porte, l'ouvre, se retrouvant malheureusement nez à nez avec le monstre de Elm Street, les yeux s'exorbitant, apeuré, criant cependant cette remarque pertinente.

-On est pas à Springwood, dans un film !

-En effet. Mais moi, je fais ce que je veux. Eh ! Au fait ! C'est bientôt noël, non !?

L'affreux s'approche ensuite, griffes dominantes puis lui demande de lever les yeux, Jane refusant sur le moment avant de s'y plier peu après.

-Regarde ! Du gui suspendu.

Le regard du consultant s'attarde un tout petit peu, se rebaisse à la hauteur de Freddy, qui à sa place, Lisbon ait apparu, soulageant l'apeuré.

-Oh ! C'est vous. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Freddy est ici.

-Freddy ? Freddy qui ? sa patronne se montrant interrogative sans rien y comprendre.

-Freddy Krueger. Vous savez ? Le type sadique du film qui tue des adolescents dans leurs cauchemars avec ses griffes d'acier ? Le cinglé à la gueule horriblement brûlé qui fiche la trouille ?

-Vous avez fumé la moquette ?

-Non ! C'est vrai ce que je vous raconte ! Je suis venu dans votre bureau pour vous signaler le comportement étrange de Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt et c'est lui qui y était à votre place !

-Un comportement étrange…. ? Quel comportement ? Il n'y a personne.

Lisbon s'écarte alors un peu, suffisamment pour que le mentaliste puisse voir que l'espace de travail s'est vidé comme par magie, le rendant ahuri avant de s'avancer à nouveau au milieu des bureaux de ses coéquipiers absents à présent.

-C'est pas possible ! Ils étaient tous là i peine dix minutes ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Jane se retourne ensuite sous le regard interloqué, intrigué, de sa patronne, à son tour, revenant vers elle, se replace initialement, face à Lisbon, qui ne sait quoi penser, relevant quelques minimes secondes plus tard la tête, ses lèvres ébauchant une douce esquisse souriante.

-Vous avez vu ? Du gui.

La tête de son consultant se penche en arrière une seconde fois, désintéressé, ayant déjà dû le faire contraint et forcé, le ton expéditif, du tout concerné.

-Oui, oui, je l'ai vu. Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Lisbon ! la suppliant, yeux baissés.

-Chuuut ! index posé alors sur la bouche, le mentaliste interrompu par ce Chuuut exprimé d'une manière non abrupte.

-Quoi ?

-Regardez plutôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Il s'exécute néanmoins sans enthousiasme, fixant le gui.

-Il n'est pas joli ?

-Joli ? Pas vraiment, non.

La tête de Lisbon se baisse de nouveau, regarde Jane, qui à son tour, sentant les beaux yeux émeraude de sa patronne, rebaisse la sienne, confronte son regard, l'observant agrandir son sourire ravissant, en douceur.

-Nous sommes pile dessous.

-Je crains de comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

Malgré sa réflexion émise, ses lèvres étirent un petit trait de malice, le regard rieur, dans lequel ses pupilles brillent malgré elles d'une lueur espiègle qui pétille ce sous-entendu ne semblant pas lui déplaire.

-Mais vous comprenez parfaitement où je veux en venir.

-Vous… la pointant du doigt, voulez, qu'on… S'embrasse comme la tradition le souhaite ?!

Sa supérieure hoche un oui de la tête, son mignon sourire conservé, se rapproche puis pose un délectable baiser sur la bouche du mentaliste dont sa bouche prend part à cette communication spéciale, inattendue et délicieuse, ne pouvant le nier. Les mains de Jane se placent alors sur la joliesse de frimousse de Lisbon, tous deux s'impliquant avec alchimie dans cet échange, qui lui fait oublier l'atroce vision du croque mitaine. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ses lèvres se soudent réellement à celles de sa supérieure, qui embrasse comme une reine, se trouvant véritablement dans l'impossibilité de se détacher. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrent, la vue cauchemardesque se reproduit, le visage de Freddy réapparu, réussissant cependant à se dessouder avant de tomber à terre sur le postérieur, traumatisé, l'expression emplie de dégoût, s'essuyant la bouche à revers de main.

-Un autre baiser pour noël, blondinet ?

Une proposition non alléchante pour Jane, remuant sans mollesse la tête par un non, face à un facétieux Krueger qui s'en réjouit en riant encore avec diablerie. Le croque mitaine s'accroupit subitement dans la seconde qui suit, fixe à son tour le mentaliste dont celui-ci peine à soutenir le regard terrifiant du monstre du film, de sa voix de démon qui émet une suggestion avisée.

-Alors si j'étais toi, je courais à toute vitesse si tu ne veux pas la visite du père noël. se désignant avec ses longues lames aiguisées.

Par ce conseil bien assimilé, le consultant se relève immédiatement, légèrement gauche dû la frayeur omniprésente maintenant puis quitte l'espace de travail en détalant tout en écoutant le ricanement imposant de Freddy qui ne tarde pas à le poursuivre au sein du siège social du bureau californien, déguisé, grâce à sa magie spéciale, en père noël, sonnant des cloches tout en le pourchassant avant de lui barrer le chemin, au sous-sol, comme à son habitude, endroit stratégique où les enfants étaient attirés.


	3. Chapter 2

**Freddy se montre généreux avec Jane dans ce deuxième chapitre. Venez lire les cadeaux qui lui ont été réservés.**

* * *

Dans la chaufferie, un sapin décoré, là, comme il se doit, magnifique, des cadeaux jonchant le sol.

-Tu ne veux pas aller ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

-Non, sans façon. répondant, le corps tremblant.

-Oh ! Tu vas me vexer. Ces cadeaux sont pourtant tous pour toi, espèce d'ingrat !

-J'en veux pas. Je veux partir.

-Bon ! Je vais les ouvrir à ta place.

Freddy s'avance alors en direction des paquets de toutes les couleurs, en prend un, le déballe, faisant ensuite rebondir le ballon de foot qui était à l'intérieur sous le regard craintif du mentaliste dont les rebonds fous courent à toute vitesse vers lui, parvenant à éviter le dernier en se couchant à terre sur le côté droit. S'en suit, un gant de base-ball dont les griffes d'acier tente de s'attaquer, ratant la proie allongée encore sur le sol, une poupée montrant des dents, celle-ci balancée en sa direction, rejetée plus loin par un coup puissant de la main de Jane, une console vidéo dont l'un des fils des manettes s'enroule à sa cheville avant de le tirer. Heureusement, un outil pointu traînant à sa portée, lui permet de sectionner le fil tenace et ainsi de s'en libérer, la frayeur demeurant comme jamais dans ses yeux. Un téléphone portable cracheur d'une substance très collante, évitée aussi, un skate board fonceur qui se glissent sous les semelles du mentaliste au moment où celui-ci, relevé, se met à courir, l'engin non inoffensif le conduisant droit vers un mur de brique. In-extremis, Jane saute, un peu sonné mais sans gravité. Des rollers qui le poursuivent ensuite, le faisant trébucher sans causer de blessures, un mp3 sur pattes que sa chaussure écrase par peur, des lunettes 3D que Krueger se met plus tard sur le nez, des boîtes de chocolats vivants, sortant de là, en nombre telle une armée de fourmis, en écrasant quelques-uns sur son passage. Un livre volant qui coince durant un instant les boucles avant de s'en libérer en prenant en main le livre agresseur, jeté à son tour par terre, du parfum dont son essence qui s'extrait du flacon, se transforme en épaisse brume, se propageant, n'y voyant plus rien. Des cadeaux à n'en plus finir.

-Tu as été gâté !

Jane tente alors de s'enfuir dans le brouillard, complètement désorienté, en tournant les chaussures, celui-ci se dissipant à la voix du croque mitaine qui le fait disparaître. Motivation Bloquer Jane et se planter face à lui, les lunettes 3D jetées au loin par la suite, causant un sursaut du souffre-douleur.

-Déjà fait !

Par le bout d'une griffe qui s'accroche sous le petit gilet du mentaliste, les semelles de celui-ci décollent du sol grâce à la force surréaliste de Freddy, alimentée par la peur, le maintenant brièvement toutefois en l'air avant de le renvoyer dans la réalité.

-Et si tu allais voir de plus près maintenant les cadeaux à découvert, tous rassemblés à présent, espèce de sale petit merdeux ! haussant le ton en fin de cet ordre menaçant, l'exécutant à sa place.

Le consultant remue une nouvelle fois la tête avec davantage d'énergie, complètement submergé par la terreur, jambes gigotant.

-Non… Non.

-Non ?

-Non, lui répondant d'une façon timorée.

\- Oh ! Trop tard, boucle d'or ! Ne m'enlèves pas de te souhaiter un joyeux noël quand même !

Krueger l'envoie à cette seconde, valser au loin, aspirer soudainement par un tourbillon noir, totalement secoué par la maltraitance du voyage retour, sans compter celle que lui a fait psychiquement subir l'affreux plaisantin à l'humour sombre.

En de fugaces secondes, Jane se réveille violemment, se redresse avec brusquerie sur le canapé, en sueur, criant, ses collègues ne faisant alors plus preuve d'indifférence. Tout est redevenu normal.

-Jane, ça va pas ?

Cho s'empresse de le questionner, plus que surpris, Rigsby, Van Pelt s'y joignant, après que leur attention immédiate se soit tournée vers leur ami.

-Pourquoi t'as crié ?

-Tu te sens pas bien ? soucieux tous deux de le voir dans cet état.

Le cri est entendu bien sûr par tout le monde, yeux braqués sur lui, Lisbon, Minelli, depuis leur bureau, ayant distinctement capté celui-ci, se demandant ce qui se passe. Inquiets, tous deux sortent, réactifs, marchent à vive allure, l'agent sénior n'ayant que quelques mètres à parcourir, placée dans le périmètre, le patron du bureau californien arrivant peu après, l'expression renfrognée comme souvent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'agent chef le scrute, sourcils froncés, remarquant des gouttelettes qui ont élu domicile sur son front avant que celles-ci ne dégoulinent en direction des tempes.

-C'est affreux à quoi j'ai rêvé.

-Bon sang ! Qui a hurlé ainsi ?! Ce n'est pas un zoo !

-C'est Jane. Il s'est mal réveillé. Rigsby informant son chef supérieur, timbre teinté d'indulgence contrairement à celui de Minelli qui se tourne ensuite vers le mentaliste, se rapprochant du canapé.

-Vous vous mettez à hurler à présent ? Vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu plus la nuit ! Ça vous éviterez peut-être de crier et d'ameuter tout le C.B.I ! Bientôt on se croira dans un cirque si on n'y est pas déjà.

Le ton du réprobateur se baisse légèrement vers la fin de ces réflexions ne voulant que l'attention s'attise vers eux tandis que Van Pelt, timidement plaide la cause de Jane.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, patron. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Minelli se tourne alors en direction de l'agent, le regard autoritaire avant d'engager une pointe d'ironie, tonalité sarcastique, très agacé.

-Non ! Bien sûr ! C'est de ma faute ! Jamais de la sienne ! Je suis un père fouettard qui le martyrise ! C'est pour ça qu'il se réveille en criant.

-Non… C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Le patron se retourne à nouveau, sans attendre vers le consultant, le pointe du doigt, voix menaçante par l'énervement, sonnant telle une promesse.

-Je vais vous faire prescrire des somnifères, moi, si ça se reproduit. puis repart, insupporté par ce dérangement, un qui s'ajoute à une longue liste, sous le regard de l'équipe, qui ne pipe pas mot, avant que le mentaliste n'ouvre la bouche, l'expression toujours marquée par la frayeur, ne manquant pas au passage, malgré la tonalité neutre, d'en plaisanter ce qui fait esquisser un petit sourire chez Lisbon.

-Il serait même capable de mes les faire avaler en se servant d'un entonnoir comme on gave une oie pour son foie.

-Je crois que vous avez raison.

Voyant que Jane ne se décrispe, ne pouvant se débarrasser de cette mine à l'air terrifiée, l'agent senior en vient à penser que c'est plus inquiétant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, lui proposant un verre d'eau fraîche, gentiment.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Je vous apporte ça.

Pendant qu'elle part vers la salle de restauration, dévouée, serviable, Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby se lèvent, allant le questionner, cette réaction ne ressemblant nullement à leur ami.

-T'as rêvé à quoi pour que ça te mette dans un tel état ? interroge, le premier, Wayne.

-Cauchemardé serait plus exacte. C'était affreux tant c'était réel.

Le mentaliste ramène ses mains sur son visage, courbe légèrement le dos, le langage gestuel, de son corps replié sur lui-même au sens figuré, éloquent. Grace s'approche, pose sa main sur l'avant-bras et d'une voix douce lui demande de raconter son cauchemar. Les mains de Jane dégagent sa figure, se redresse, leur résumant en détail, Lisbon arrivant quelques secondes après, le verre à la main, qui lui est remis, la remerciant.

-Tenez.

-Merci.

L'eau est bu d'une traite sous le regard, là, écarquillé des agents.

-Vous aviez soif !

Le verre est remis ensuite à Lisbon qui lui propose de nouveau un autre verre, le consultant répondant non, qu'il n'a plus soif, un peu plus calme.

-D'accord. Je le ramène.

-Patron. s'adresse Rigsby.

-Oui.

-Jane était en train de nous raconter son rêve et vous devriez écouter. C'est assez flippant.

-Celui qui a fait accourir Minelli furieusement ?

La supérieure en plaisante un peu, en fixant le mentaliste qui ne se déride pas, conservant ce sérieux.

-Racontez-moi, alors.

Après avoir terminé son récit, plus tard, Lisbon se montre étonnée par le contenu du songe, surtout concernant le passage que Jane n'a pas censuré, non embarrassé de raconter le baiser sous le gui, dû au retournement qui vint par la suite.

-Freddy Krueger ! ? Le mec aux griffes d'acier ! ? C'est pas banal en tout cas votre cauchemar. Je m'imagine assez mal, par contre en train de vous proposer de vous embrasser sous le gui. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon.

-Croyez-moi. Vous étiez très convaincante et ce petit quoi d'entreprenante. J'admets que ça a été le seul moment agréable.

Les sourcils de l'agent senior se haussent, les yeux agréablement surpris ainsi qu'une petite touche amusée par la manière naturelle qu'a eu Jane de l'exprimer.

-Je vous comprends. Quand on est poursuivi par le croque mitaine en personne… Ça fiche une trouille bleue.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, non ?

-Juste un petit peu. ce qui amuse les agents, lèvres qui en témoignent.

-Plus sérieusement. Ça ne serait pas le vin chaud que nous avons tous bu, hier, lors du pot d'avant noël ? Les effets subsistent encore, qui sait ?

-Je n'en n'ai bu que deux verres. Et depuis hier…

-Vu que vous dormez peu, peut-être que l'alcool n'a pas été complètement éliminé. Le fait d'être reposé rend plus résistant à l'alcool.

-Le sommeil débrouille l'écheveau confus de nos soucis car il est l'aliment principal du *tutélaire festin de la vie. (*Divinité, rôle protecteur, _source larousse_.)

-Shakespeare.

Les connaissances pointues de Cho en matière de littérature, lui permet de faire partager sa science aux autres.

-Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? questionne Van Pelt, cette citation qui a le mérite que l'on en démêle justement le sens.

-Que de dormir comme il faut, désembrouille ce qu'il y a d'emmêlé dans notre cerveau, telle les éléments d'une intrigue à éclairer pour qu'ainsi la tête fonctionne et qu'on se porte le mieux possible. définition simplifiée résumée par le fin mentanalyste, (mot complètement inventé) qui éclaire en effet la compréhension de Rigsby, Grace et Lisbon.

-Freddy Krueger ne doit pas penser la même chose.

Humour de la part, là, de Rigsby, qui fait sourire ses collègues excepté le sujet central dont sa bouche se force à s'étirer, ricanant par ironie sans trop tenir rigueur de la manière dont sa peur est prise avec légèreté.

-Très drôle, oui.

-Jane. On ne se moque pas de vous. Ne le prenez pas mal.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous assure. le ton parfaitement sincère, remarqué par ses coéquipiers, sa patronne faisant preuve à cet instant, davantage de sentiment de révérence à l'égard du pauvre craintif, essayant de le rassurer.

-Bon ! C'est seulement un rêve. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de vous mettre dans cet état. Il n'y a rien de réel là-dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi, je crois, que le vin chaud ne vous a pas réussi. Vous avez dormi combien d'heure cette nuit ?

-Trois heures environ.

-Vous voyez ! Je pense que ça a eu une incidence. C'est fort possible.

Le consultant médiocrement convaincu, s'efforce néanmoins d'acquiescer en effectuant un minime hochement de tête, voulant y croire tant il souhaite que Lisbon ait raison. Il se rallonge ensuite sur le canapé, s'en persuadant, allant de son commentaire vis-à-vis du sévère père fouettard.

-En tout cas, le vin chaud réussi à Minelli, même à faible consommation. Il est beaucoup plus détendu, sympathique sans être bourré.

Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby, repartent à leur poste tandis que leur supérieure, restée postée face à Jane lui conseille toutefois de ne pas se recoucher.

-Je ne crois pas que Minelli supportera à nouveau de vous entendre crier si vous vous remettez à rêver. Faites votre sudoku.

-Vous vous moquez encore ? lui demandant, bouche un tantinet déridée cette fois.

-Un peu, oui.

Lisbon lui adresse un sourire petitement narquois, mignonnet avant de repartir quant à elle vers son bureau où de la paperasse l'attend, s'échangeant tous deux une plus large complicité souriante.

-Si je vous refaisais une petite grenouille sauteuse en papier à mettre ensuite sur votre bureau ? proposé bien sûr sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Faites donc ça !

A ce moment, la frayeur du cauchemar semble s'apaiser, suivant le conseil de sa patronne. A l'assaut du sudoku !

Stylo en main quelques secondes plus tard, Jane se concentre sur les grilles de ce jeu très cérébral, les paupières se maintenant, avec volonté, ouvertes. Tandis que les cases se remplissent sans tellement de difficultés, chiffres allant d en veillant toujours à ce qu'un même chiffre ne figure qu'une seule fois par colonne, une seule fois par ligne, et une seule fois par carré de neuf cases, le consultant souhaite halluciner. La pointe de son stylo s'enfonce subitement dans l'une des cases vierge, de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre la limite du bout des doigts, entendant le rire du maître du jeu, sadique Krueger. Le stylo est immédiatement jeté sur le canapé, grilles de sudoku repoussées d'emblée, ne faisant là, retourner aucun membre, dû au non trop sonore bruit provoqué.

« _-Plus de sudoku pour le moment !_ » se chuchote-t-il, le regard choqué, psychisme commotionné.


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, la nuit, même courte, ayant été paisible, mettant alors sur le compte du vin chaud à la cannelle son cauchemar, à son soulagement, heureux que Lisbon ait eu véritablement raison, le mentaliste était à nouveau opérationnel, plus que disposé pour intervenir dans la salle d'interrogatoire afin de percer à jour un suspect potentiel qui avait été arrêté en fin de matinée, suspecté de détournement de fond de la société où le cravaté au costume d'homme d'affaire insoupçonnable en malhonnêteté, travaille. Jane entre donc quelques minutes plus tard, s'assied face à l'homme, à côté de Cho, lui cédant sa place.

-Il est à toi. quittant ensuite la pièce.

L'interrogatoire filmé, se poursuivant d'une façon non commune, aux méthodes non orthodoxes, sans difficulté, les yeux se baissant durant une demi seconde, le consultant se retrouve comme téléporté, sans aucun souvenir, dans l'espace de travail sont le décor avait été totalement bouleversé. Son regard cligne de stupeur, fait un tour d'horizon, de nouveau, de la superficie avant de se retrouver dans la fameuse maison délabrée, située sur Elm Street, inclus dans la partie salon, l'espace de travail familier cependant revisité. L'effroi le fait alors frémir, tressaillant. Cheminée aménagée face à lui, décorée par ces bottes rouges accrochées en tissu sur lesquelles les noms complets des agents ont été brodés, murs blancs, guirlandes rouges également, verts, or, argents accrochées aussi un peu partout dont à côté de la cheminée, un sapin de noël fait honneur au lieu, vêtu de ses plus beaux bijoux traditionnels, ajoutant à cela la guirlande lumineuse qui clignote. Pendant ce laps de temps, de l'autre côté de la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire, l'équipe observant, se montre hébétée de l'endormissement soudain du mentaliste, Minelli arrivant à cet instant, qui ne tarde pas à s'en rendre compte.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Jane à la tête couchée sur la table ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche exactement ?

-Il s'est endormi, monsieur. informe directement Cho.

-Endormi ?! On aura tout vu !

-Patron. C'est peut-être une tactique de sa part.

Lisbon, laissant ce bénéfice du doute sincèrement, tente d'arrondir les angles avant que Minelli ne s'emporte.

-Une tactique ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait du suspect en attendant ?! On patiente jusqu'à ce que l'interrogatoire reprenne ?!

-Euh ! Oui. On peut toujours voir où ça amène.

-Je vais vous dire moi où ça va amener, Lisbon. A la porte si Jane continue ses numéros de guignol ! le ton élevé lors de cet avertissement.

-Il va se réveiller de toute façon. Il nous fait marcher.

-Vous devenez un peu trop conciliante à son égard ces temps-ci, encore. Si dans une minute, il ne se redresse pas, c'est moi qui le réveillerais.

-Accordez-lui juste un peu plus de temps.

Le dirigeant du C.B.I les regarde tous, le visage ronchon, abdiquant cependant avant de ressortir de la pièce d'observation.

-Juste un tout petit peu… Je sens que la journée va être longue ! lâchant sa lassitude dans un soupir

Lorsque celui-ci referme la porte, tous se jettent un regard soucieux, venant à se demander si réellement il s'agit d'un nouveau numéro, n'intervenant pas toutefois afin de le savoir.

De retour, dans le monde angoissant, effroyable, terrorisant et on en passe, du rêve, de la musique se fait entendre d'un coup, le début d'une mélodie, celle de Jingle Bell Rock, le son augmentant avant de combler tout l'espace non jusqu'à avoir les tympans crevés. Une lumière de spot se braque sur le rebord de la cheminée, feu jaillissant qui crépite rapidement après que la lumière de la salle ait été tamisée. Les yeux du mentaliste se figent à cet endroit, bouche presque béante, l'expression de sa figure craignant la pire des terreurs, lueur des pupilles affolée.

Quatre têtes apparaissent alors comme par magie noire, étant celles de Rigsby en premier, Lisbon en second, Van Pelt en troisième et enfin Cho en quatrième, sur le point de chanter cette chanson. 3,2,1.. Tous en cœur ! Le spectacle musical qui lui est offert en privé, ses amis chantant sans fausse note, plutôt bien, s'avère d'un humour macabre de la part du maître des cauchemars qui joue vers la fin du morceau, apparaissant à son tour dans un smoking, les chefs de choral sous le regard épouvanté, alarmé du spectateur star de cette scène qui ne désirerait que décamper d'ici. La musique s'arrête, les yeux de ses collègues se tournent vers Jane, visage de chacun sobre avant que ce ne soit au tour de l'affreux au don de faire déguerpir n'importe qui dans l'imminence.

-Tes amis ont du talent. Attends d'entendre ce qu'ils te réservent pour la suite.

Le mentaliste prend alors ses jambes à son cou et file. Malheureusement, le décor de la cheminée se plante face à lui comme si cette partie se clonait où qu'il tenterait de fuir, étant impossible. Il se recule légèrement par la peur tandis qu'un autre morceau s'enchaîne, obligé d'assister à la performance de cette choral très particulière, étant un supplice visuel.

-Mes oreilles prennent un pied d'enfer sur …. ! Quelle éclate !

Krueger au sommet de sa joyeuseté délirante, dansant sur le côté, le consultant n'osant tellement le regarder tant il l'apeure, l'adjectif étant faible.

Les têtes se mettent à remuer en rythme sur le rebord de la cheminée, toujours, respirant la gaieté, allant contre nature sauf dans l'univers intime dans lequel réside le croque mitaine, les agents demandant à Jane de les accompagner dans le chant auquel il se refuse, réalisant avec sa tête un non plus qu'expressif, le répugnant.

-Allez. Chante avec nous.

Freddy s'avance alors en direction de son objet souffre peur, resserre ensuite ses gants griffus autour des poignets, fermement, l'entraînant à danser sans son consentement, le tournant dans tous les sens telle une toupie vivante, réellement dans ce songe. Santa Krueger, le plaisantin au sadisme illimité, en rit à gorge déployée, faisant trembler fugitivement les murs par l'écho de son rire démoniaque, proprement parlé, Jane secoué d'être malmené, l'esprit gagné par le tournis avant que l'affreux le relâche brusquement, atterrissant à terre.

-Tu ne tiens pas la cadence, blondinet ! HAHAHAHA !

La vision trouble, désorienté comme s'il avait bu des verres et des verres de vin chaud à la cannelle, sentant bizarrement le goût sur sa langue subitement, le mentaliste se retrouve, par le pouvoir de Freddy, face à Lisbon, les yeux de celui-ci vaguement en face des trous, ne faisant qu'écouter la voix suave de sa patronne.

-Oh ! Jane. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas chanter avec nous ? Ou avec moi uniquement. Je vous l'avais dit que ça venait du vin chaud mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête comme à chaque fois. Vous devriez plus m'écouter… Eh, Jane.. !

La voix à cet instant change de teinte, le visage de Lisbon devenant quant à lui, très expressif.

-Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Je t'apprendrai à chanter… Boucle d'or. sortant une langue qui a revêtu la forme d'une note de musique, un sol, d'une couleur rouge éclatante dont du vin à la cannelle en dégouline, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho riant avec un timbre satanique, leur rire possédé par Freddy l'affreux.

Yeux révulsés par la vue soudaine d'une louche de taille moyenne, dans laquelle des lèvres miniaturisées de ses amis flottent dans le liquide alcoolisé, celles-ci se mettant à chantonner d'une petite voix, le consultant bascule en arrière brutalement, s'évanouissant sur le sol dont le vieux plancher craque sciemment sous la tombée de son poids. Une sensation violente de chuter rapidement avant de se réveiller sur la chaise de la salle d'interrogatoire, en sueur, complètement hagard, désorienté. Il se redresse immédiatement sous le regard effaré du suspect qui s'interroge, regarde autour de lui à nouveau, ne sachant plus vraiment différencier la réalité au surnaturel.

Jane se lève brusquement avec maladresse, prêt à tomber, semelles qui dérapent, fuyant, après s'être rattrapé, de la pièce sans crier cette fois-ci. L'équipe se trouve à cette seconde, déroutée, stupéfiée devant un tel déroulement de scène ainsi que de cette sortie en trombe. Les agents sortent bien sûr à leur tour, sans se préoccuper du suspect, dont Lisbon charge un officier présent, proche de la salle, de le surveiller à la hâte, pressant tous le pas pour rejoindre le mentaliste qui vient juste d'emprunter l'ascenseur pour quitter l'immeuble. A l'extérieur, une minute plus tard, l'équipe, courant un peu vers le parking du quartier général, cherche le mentaliste du regard, l'ayant perdu de vue malgré que sa voiture soit encore garée. Les agents s'approchent alors de la DS bleu, prudemment, le voyant couché entre le siège conducteur et passager, recroquevillé à moitié sur lui, tremblotant. De s'être sauvé tel un voleur, de se réfugier dans sa voiture, n'est du tout de l'habitude de leur collègue. Lisbon ouvre par la suite la portière côté conducteur, doucement, s'accroupit légèrement puis d'une voix diplomate, posée, lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je ne veux pas revenir au C.B.I. Je veux rester ici.

-On ne va pas vous y obliger, Jane. Dites-nous seulement pourquoi vous êtes parti comme ça.

-J'ai… J'ai… Encore fait… Un.. Autre… Cauchemar.

-Le même genre que vous nous avait raconté ?

Le mentaliste hoche brièvement par un imperceptible mouvement de tête, un oui, l'expression terrorisée, davantage que la première fois.

-D'accord. Jane, regardez-moi.

Sa tête se tourne légèrement vers sa patronne qui lui tend ensuite la main, lui proposant de donner la sienne, l'avançant sans heurt. Lorsque les deux mains sont rejointes, l'agent senior l'aide à se redresser en douceur avant que la main de Van Pelt ne se rajoute.

-Jane. Tu veux bien sortir de la voiture ? le ton sachant s'y prendre comme quand elle avait demandé à Rigsby de rester après que celui-ci ait été hypnotisé.

Le consultant ressort de sa DS tel un enfant fragile, vulnérable, le regard empli de crainte, soutenu par la suite par ses amis, qui le ramènent à proximité de la porte d'entrée des employés du bureau californien sans la franchir. Il s'assoit alors sur le rebord d'une des marches tandis que ses collègues l'entourent, debout, Rigsby lui suggérant de raconter à nouveau le contenu de son rêve, Jane s'y refusant, le regard baissé, remuant la tête d'un non réactif.

-C'est pas possible que ça te mette dans un état pareil ! Il est pas réel ce type.

Le mentaliste ébauche un rictus nerveux sur sa bouche, relève le regard vers Rigsby, le contredisant sans hostilité.

-Tu crois ? Pourtant il est.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous raconter ? insiste en douceur Van Pelt. Ça te ferait du bien.

Un second non est hoché, tête rebaissée, Cho en plaisantant, l'air sérieux, impassible.

-Ça ne serait pas l'approche de noël qui te filerait des cauchemars ? Remarque rien qu'à la gueule du personnage, ça te file de suite des cauchemars.

-Van Pelt, Rigsby le regardent, acquiesçant tandis que Lisbon insiste d'un ton doux auprès de Jane.

-Vous ne voulez pas rentrer et nous raconter ? On ne va pas pouvoir s'éterniser longtemps comme ça, dehors. En plus, un suspect nous attend.

-Et si Minelli nous tombe dessus…

La remarque lucide de Wayne se rallie à la pensée commune des agents, ne préoccupant pas cependant à cette seconde le consultant qui résiste.

-Vous avez raison, vous devriez rentrer. Je préfère quant à moi rester ici. Je verrai ensuite si je reviens.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, oui, Lisbon. Croyez-moi, je préfère.

L'équipe rentre alors de nouveau dans l'immeuble, laissant le mentaliste à l'air frais tandis qu'à l'intérieur, se dirigeant peu après vers l'ascenseur, Rigsby questionne ses collègues à propos des cauchemars de Jane.

-C'est quand même dingue. Vous pensez qu'on doit sérieusement s'en inquiéter ? Freddy Krueger ? Waouh ! J'ai pas vu ce film depuis des lustres.

-Il est possible qu'il passe seulement par une période délicate en ce mois de décembre et que Jane soit plus vulnérable cette année, se traduisant par des rêves terrifiants.

-Vous feriez un bon psy, Patron. rajoute Wayne avec sincérité, accompagné d'une touche de taquinerie que Lisbon devine, le prenant comme tel, un petit sourire étiré à demi.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-C'est vrai qu'en ce genre de période c'est toujours difficile. Ça ravive toute sorte de douleur. Noël étant une fête familiale. Jane doit en souffrir davantage en pensant à sa famille. C'est déjà un manque terrible en dehors.

-C'est sûr.

Cho acquiesce malgré son caractère réservé, compatissant à ce que le mentaliste endure déjà chaque jour et en plus en ce mois festif, ne pouvant plus partager ensemble les joies d'antan au sein de son foyer empli d'amour, de chaleur, anéanti par la main rouge. Un monstre du sommeil qui s'additionne, ça déborde. Tous en vont de leur hochement compatissant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Je tiens à remercier les deux commentaires reçus de Garance, drôles et originaux. Merci du compliment. Je suis contente qu'on puisse s'y croire. Merci également pour les mises en favoris et pour la suivre. Vous vous reconnaîtrez. Si vous avez envie de réagir, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires, au contraire.**

 **Je vous laisse en compagnie de l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne fin de journée et à l'année prochaine!**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Minelli les accueille à bras mécontent.

-Bon, dieu ! Où étiez-vous passés ?! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire !

-Patron, Jane a encore eu des problèmes pendant qu'il l'interrogeait.

-Tiens donc ! Le jeu Il nous fait marcher n'était en rien une tactique ?!

-Non.

-Bravo ! Belle perspicacité, Lisbon !

-Je sais. J'ai cru que…

-Vous avez mal cru ! Où est-il maintenant ?!

-Dehors, monsieur. répond posément Van Pelt, intervenant avant que Minelli ne soumette ce conseil à l'agent senior, le ton autoritaire.

-Ecoutez ! Si Jane ne se sent vraiment pas apte à poursuivre cette journée pour quelle que soit sa raison, il n'est d'aucune utilité ici ! Mieux vaut qu'il rentre chez lui et se repose !

-Non, surtout pas. C'est la dernière chose qu'il me serait recommandé de faire.

Le consultant de retour finalement trois, quatre minutes plus tard après celui de l'équipe, répond directement à la suggestion soumise, ne lui convenant.

-Un revenant ! s'exclame le patron du bureau californien, voix sarcastique. Vous ne comptez que faire ça durant toute la journée ?! Un coup je disparais, un coup je réapparais ?

-Non, non. Je vais me tenir à ma place. Je préfère rester là quand même en fin de compte.

-Parfait ! Alors regagner tous votre poste comme précédemment ! Quant à vous Jane, baissant un peu le ton, je ne pense pas que vous soyez très disposé à continuer l'interrogatoire. Cho, Rigsby, c'est vous qui allait le conduire.

-Bien, patron. répond chacun à leur tour, ne parlementant pas.

-Aujourd'hui, Minelli s'adressant à nouveau au consultant, vous serez plus utile à rester sur votre canapé. Et par pitié ! Ne vous endormez surtout pas !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tout faire pour garder mes yeux grand ouverts.

-Vous avez intérêt.

Le dirigeant du C.B.I repart pendant que Lisbon demande à Jane ce qu'il lui a fait changer d'avis. Tout en commençant à marcher en direction de l'espace de travail, la réponse qu'elle reçoit est concise, franche.

-La peur.

Il se retourne ensuite et déterminé, fait une requête auprès de sa supérieure pour le moins surprenant, créant l'étonnement dans les yeux de celle-ci.

-Lisbon.

-Oui.

-Vous accepteriez de me prêter juste cette journée, votre collier ?

-Mon collier ?

Sa main droite resserre à cet instant la croix, y tenant profondément vu qu'elle ne s'en est jamais séparée même durant la nuit. Envisager de prêter paraît impensable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me protéger.

-Vous protéger de quoi ?

-Si je m'endors au moins j'aurais votre collier. Ça me servira de protection.

-Jane. sa main ayant relâché sa croix. Cette peur est en train de devenir obsessionnelle, de vous submerger. C'est ridicule, voyons ! Les rêves ne peuvent pas vous faire du mal.

-Lisbon. S'il vous plaît. Rien que pour me rassurer. Je vous en prie.

Son ton suppliant comme celui d'un enfant craintif la fait plier, détachant alors le fermoir. Avant de lui remettre sans trop d'enthousiasme, Teresa lui demande d'y faire très attention.

-Je vais en prendre soin.

-Vous avez intérêt.

Il en sourit un peu face à cette mise en garde non tellement menaçante, accrochant par la suite la chaîne autour de son cou.

-Vous voilà à présent croyant ! plaisante-t-elle.

-Ça peut servir, je le reconnais à présent.

-Jane. Il ne va rien vous arriver si vous vous endormez. A part si vous hurler de nouveau et que Minelli ne vienne pour vous botter le derrière.

-Alors j'aurais de la chance.

-N'importe quoi. Tâchez quand même.

-On va tout faire pour.

Lisbon quitte ensuite l'espace pour repartir vers la salle d'observation afin d'assister à l'interrogatoire, le consultant réconforté de porter la croix de Teresa. Un porte-bonheur bouclier. C'était encore là qu'il était le plus en sécurité Si jamais le sommeil tournait mal, quelqu'un même brusquement pourrait le réveiller. Âme charitable, même plus ou moins ne pas s'abstenir !

Huit minutes plus tard, dans la pièce d'observation, le portable de l'agent chef sonne, décroche, yeux fixés sur l'interrogatoire en cours avant que ceux-ci ne s'en détournent, troublée, interrogative par ce qu'elle entend.

-Oui.

Un, Deux, Freddy est venu pour toi!

Trois, Quatre, mieux vaut verrouiller ta porte.

Cinq, Six, prends ton crucifix.

Une voix d'enfant en train de chanter cette drôle, effrayante comptine, moins connu peut-être suivant les versions.

-Qui est-ce ?

A cet instant, la sonnerie du portable de Van Pelt retentit à son tour, le regard déjà intrigué par la réaction de sa patronne, décrochant alors également. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, entendant immédiatement les mêmes paroles, avant de se regarder, par la suite, avec Lisbon, l'expression un tantinet contrariée, apeurée, se consultant par rapport à ce coup de fil identique très étrange.

-C'est bizarre cet appel. J'ai entendu une fillette chantait la comptine du film Freddy.

La voix de Grace, en rapportant ce fait téléphonique angoissant, s'est colorée, aussi, d'une légère contrariété, regards suspicieux.

-J'ai reçu le même appel.

-Vous croyez que ça pourrait être une plaisanterie ?

-Si c'est le cas, c'est de mauvais goût et assez lugubre.

-Vous pensez que Jane pourrait en être à l'origine depuis le début et nous faire vraiment marcher ?

-Je l'en crois tout à fait capable mais je ne pense pas. Il m'a réellement paru paniqué vis-à-vis de ces cauchemars, la crainte de s'assoupir à nouveau. Ou il est très bon comédien et si c'est le cas, je vous promets que ça va barder.

Van Pelt esquisse un sage sourire sur les lèvres, amusée par la remarque de sa patronne mais surtout soulagée à l'idée que le mentaliste pourrait en être l'instigateur, ce qui serait davantage rassurant. Toutefois, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le cellulaire de Rigsby et Cho se mettent également, peu après, à sonner, décrochant bien sûr, en même temps, recevant le même coup de fil.

Un, Deux, Freddy est venu pour toi!

Trois, Quatre, mieux vaut verrouiller ta porte.

Cinq, Six, prends ton crucifix.

Les deux agents tournent à ce moment leur tête l'un vers l'autre, raccrochent, se demandant réciproquement si il s'agit en fin de compte d'une blague. Ils se lèvent suite à ce coup de fil, le suspect prévenu avant de quitter la salle, qu'ils reviennent, se dirigent alors en direction de la pièce d'observation afin d'en faire part, Rigsby s'en empressant.

-Nous avons reçu le même. l'en informe leur supérieure

-Peut-être que c'est Jane qui nous mène en bateau.

Supposition mutuelle de la part de Cho qui s'ajoute à celle de Van Pelt, Wayne se joignant à celle de Lisbon.

-Je sais pas trop. Il avait vraiment l'air terrifié quand il nous a parlé de ses rêves.

-Ouais, mais on connaît Jane. Ça serait tout à fait son genre de nous faire un tour facétieux rien que pour essayer de nous faire peur.

-C'est pas halloween.

-Arrêtons de spéculer et allons lui demander plutôt.

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir de la pièce, le consultant surgit face à eux, le visage décomposé, signalant qu'il a reçu un appel où une voix de fillette également chantait la fameuse comptine sinistre.

-On l'a tous reçu. le prévient, Lisbon, l'expression faciale des agents plus que préoccupée y compris le flegmatique Kimball Cho se jetant à chacun un œil anxieux.

Comprenant que la facétie de Jane n'en n'est pas responsable, l'équipe décide de se rendre dans le bureau de Minelli, Rigsby, n'ayant pas tort, tous le reconnaissant, hésitant à propos de cette initiative.

-Je ne pense que ça soit une bonne idée. Il va nous traiter de fou. Moi-même, je me demande si on ne l'est pas un peu.

-Au pire, Minelli nous enfermera avec les dingos. Cho, le mot pour rire, assumant sans y voir trop de réelles conséquences sérieuses.

-Très drôle !

Lisbon stoppe à ce moment ses pas, se retourne en direction de l'équipe, mettant au point la façon d'approche pour aborder le sujet de ce coup de fil.

-Rigsby a raison. Si on attaque de but en blanc sur la nature de l'appel, Minelli va nous rire au nez et nous envoyer balader. Il vaut mieux lui signaler comme un coup de fil plus… Moins…

-Ordinaire, fantasque.

-Exactement ! Vous voulez vous y coller, Jane ? proposition légèrement taquine de sa chef, pour détendre, là, les tensions nerveuses.

-Oh, non ! Je vous laisse ce privilège.

-Dommage !

Petit sourire en coin de Lisbon avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'antre du père fouettard dont celui-ci s'avère absent curieusement, ayant souvenir de son retour dans son bureau sans en ressortir apparemment. Le fauteuil de celui-ci tourné comme dans le bureau de Teresa lors du premier cauchemar, le consultant fait tout de suite le rapprochement.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir.

-Non. On va attendre.

-Lisbon, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait quitter ce bureau.

-Patron. Jane a peut-être raison. On aura qu'à revenir plus tard. Je le sens pas tellement.

La crainte de Rigsby qui se manifeste, se confirme en quelques secondes quand ils assistent tous au verrouillage éclair de la porte, les yeux emplis rapidement de peur à leur tour, sans qu'aucun n'en soit exempté.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'extériorise ouvertement Cho qui a du mal à réaliser cette prouesse supranaturelle.

-Ça recommence ! Je ne comprends pas, c'est insensé ! Je ne me suis pas endormi. Comment c'est possible ?!

Pendant que Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho inspectent, regard relevé, Lisbon extériorise à son tour sa pensée cartésienne envers le mentaliste.

-Arrêtez ! C'est impossible une chose pareil. Ça n'existe que dans les films.

-Alors comment vous expliquez le verrouillage express de la porte ?

L'agent senior le fixe, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne peut fournir une explication rationnelle à ce qui vient de se produire, déconcertée tout de même. Subitement, le sol commence à trembler, l'équipe venant à se serrer les uns contre les autres solidement, complètement paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'est un tremblement de terre ou quoi ?! Van Pelt affolée, sentant la sécurisante étreinte ferme de Wayne.

Le tremblement s'accentue, tous poussent un cri perçant au moment où le sol s'effondre sous leurs chaussures, chutant dans un trou noir, aspirés aussi.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrent chacun les yeux, leur semblant des heures plus tard écoulées, l'équipe constate qu'elle est réunie autour d'une table à l'aspect festive, respirant la convivialité, tous habillés en tenue de soirée pour un réveillon de noël mis sur son grand 31. Smoking pour messieurs et robe longue bustier, de teinte jade pour Lisbon, rouge bordeaux pour Van Pelt, couleur leur ayant été attribuée exprès. Coiffure, maquillage de rigueur Chignon pour l'agent senior, queue de cheval basse ramenée sur le devant, ondulée, pour Grace, boucles d'oreilles assorties au coloris de leur splendide robe, rappelant ce que Jane leur avait offert après avoir gagné une colossale somme d'argent durant cette enquête dans un casino, situé dans le Nevada. Etrange, vous avez dit étrange !? Chacun à leur tour se détaille, ne se complimentant, plus qu'abasourdie qu'émerveillé ainsi qu'estomaqué, presque tétanisé, paralysé de peur tant cette irréalité les dépasse.

Au milieu de la table, une soupière en argent, rutilante, louche posée à côté sur laquelle un post-it a été collé, pouvant lire Cho, servez ! L'agent étant installé pile devant, ne sent que d'avoir ce choix d'obéir, y procédant avec courage, Jane lui déconseillant, apeuré.

-Ne sers pas.

-Je n'en n'ai pas envie mais je veux qu'on dégage le plus vite fait d'ici. Tout est délabré autour excepté ce qui fait office de salon.

-Ce décor de noël me glace le sang… Sers et on fiche le camp ensuite ! Enfin, si on peut. une remarque de Rigsby exprimé sur le ton du pessimisme, peureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Van pelt plus du tout rassurée.

Cho se lève alors, prend plus que prudemment la louche, ouvre le couvercle, plonge la louche puis commence à servir les assiettes creuses en porcelaine. Quand tout le monde est servi, une note apparaît au milieu de la table, en suspens, pouvant y lire cette fois-ci Mangez à présent !

-On est obligé ? demande Wayne, peu confiant sur la soupe. Elle est pas empoisonnée au moins ?

-Mais c'est pas réel tout ça !

Lisbon s'en insurge, déboussolée par ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre, trouvant ceci grotesque, guignolesque malgré qu'elle n'en tienne pas large. Jane, assis à côté d'elle, pose à cet instant sa main sur la sienne, la serre, la réconfortant alors comme il le peut.

-Ça l'est pourtant. Mais on va tout faire pour en repartir. D'accord ?

L'agent chef hoche la tête d'un oui, telle une petite fille effrayée, les rôles s'étant inversés à cette seconde. Sa main se retire peu après, tous prennent ensuite la cuillère, débutant la dégustation plutôt bonne à la surprise générale. Bisque de homard. Mais à peine, celle-ci finie, quelques minimes minutes plus tard, une voix familière s'adresse à eux pour une suggestion.

-Vous en reprendrez bien encore !

Les yeux s'orientent vers la soupière, les faisant lever brutalement de leur chaise, en tombant presque tous, à la vue de la tête de Minelli, tenant avec stabilité, dans la bisque, le sourire d'une largesse rare, riant de cette farce macabre, horrifique. Un gant de griffes prend par la suite la tête, cheveux serrés, faisant éloigner l'équipe de la table, terrorisée.

-Il faut toujours écouter son patron.

Freddy s'invite évidemment, incise sans hésiter la joue de Minelli où un liquide vert et blanc en coule, versé directement dans la bisque, qui provoque un haut le cœur chez chacun, à la limite du vomissement, la vision de ce sadisme insoutenable même en rêve avant que la tête ne soit jetée plus loin, atterrissant à leurs pieds. La croix de Lisbon ne semble n'avoir eu aucun effet si ce n'est peut-être de tenir l'affreux à distance involontairement pour eux à cet instant. Allez savoir !

-Allez manger cette soupe, c'est un ordre ! ordonne autoritairement le dirigeant du C.B.I qui fait décamper l'équipe en courant, tombant nez-à-nez face à une porte qui est ouverte à la hâte, Freddy s'imposant, de la taille d'un géant.

L'une de ses griffes s'approchent, s'agrippent à la veste de smoking de Jane, le ramène vers lui tandis que le consultant s'agite dans le vide, tenu par une lame d'acier qui le balance de gauche à droite et vice versa, les autres criant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

-Oh ! Regarde, boucle d'or ! Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi. Fais-leur au revoir de la main.

-Non, non ! crient-ils, redoutant, devinant le geste sans pitié de Krueger.

Le croque mitaine les salue à la place de sa victime, le sourire sadique, balançant comme une balle de baseball le pauvre mentaliste qui se réveille sain et sauve mais traumatisé, suant abondamment dans la salle de restauration où il s'était rendu ensuite pour se préparer là, un café bien fort qui lui permettrait de rester éveillé. Perdu !


	6. Chapter 5 (Fin)

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire qui se termine comme elle doit se terminer normalement. Avec Freddy... Chut!**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont suivi et bonne dernière partie de lecture.**

Lorsque Minelli, la tête bien sur les épaules se rend dans la salle d'interrogation afin de savoir comment se déroule l'interrogatoire, il découvre Rigsby et Cho, tête couchée sur la table, le suspect endormi par ennui d'interruption répétée ainsi que ces agents. La colère éclate.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, bon sang de merde ! On aura tout vu ! Cho, Rigsby !

Il s'avance alors à pas excédé en leur direction, tape du poing, les réveillant tous les trois brusquement.

-Hein, quoi ? soubresaut de la part du suspect ainsi que des deux agents, le regard, égaré dans les affres.

-Vous vous croyez où, là ?!

Kimball et Wayne fixent brièvement leur haut supérieur, muets, causé par leur désorientation.

\- C'est valable pour vous aussi ! Vous avez intérêt à vous reprendre !

Minelli ressort ensuite de la salle, les yeux furibonds, s'orientant cette fois vers la pièce d'observation, dans laquelle il découvre Lisbon, Van Pelt couchées à terre, portable respectif à proximité, inconscientes, le regard affolé, là, se précipitant. L'attitude se modifie radicalement face cette découverte.

-Mon dieu ! Lisbon, Van Pelt !

Le patron du bureau californien tente dans la seconde de les ranimer en tapotant légèrement leurs joues, sans résultat cependant, se relève, tapant contre la vitre sans tain, coup à la portée puissante qui alertent Cho et Rigsby, accourant en vitesse de l'autre côté.

-Merde ! tous deux alarmés en les voyant inanimées, chacun extériorise ce cri d'affolement, accentué encore plus chez Wayne vis-à-vis de Grace, s'empressant de se mettre à genoux, relayant Minelli.

Cho tente à son tour de tapoter les joues de Lisbon, toutes deux reprenant consciences quelques secondes après au profond soulagement des sauveurs. Teresa et Grace se relèvent avec l'aide des hommes présents par la suite, demandant si elles vont bien, le ton de Rigsby tout doux lorsqu'il s'adresse à Van Pelt qui lui répond, déboussolée.

-Euh ? Oui, je crois, je crois que oui.

-Lisbon, vous allez bien ?

-Ça va, patron ? questions posées tout à tout par Kimball, Minelli, l'expression, soucieuse, réciproquement.

-Oui, ça va. Enfin, je pense.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle communicante, le suspect se sent bien esseulé.

-Eh ! Vous allez me laisser comme ça longtemps ? Vous allez me relâcher ?

Bien naïf et très sûr d'être en droit d'être relaxé. Les escrocs croient toujours pouvoir s'en sortir.

De retour dans la pièce d'observation, Teresa demande, très inquiète si Jane va bien, faisant froncer d'interrogation les sourcils de son patron. Les endormis à la mémoire ravivée concernant leur cauchemar collectif, sortent précipitamment, esprits réappropriés, de la pièce, direction l'espace de travail dans lequel il n'y est pas, curieusement. Ils s'aventurent alors vers la salle de restauration où le mentaliste est resté immobile, prostré sur la chaise, incapable de bouger dû à la peur, Minelli suivant. Psychose collective, hystérie disciplinée comme le souligne le docteur Elisabeth Simms dans les griffes du cauchemar qui n'en n'est nullement le problème, l'ayant bien vu. Si l'hypnocil existait, sûrement que Jane en prendrait, médicament fictif, suppresseur de cauchemars, apaisant les rêves. Le pourri de type, comme nommé, pourrait allait pointer à l'agence d'outre-tombe de l'emploi, raccrochant son costume de croque mitaine.

Lisbon s'accroupit de nouveau face au consultant, pose sa main sur la sienne à son tour, prononçant son nom.

-Jane.

Celui-ci le regard hagard, dans le vide, récite la comptine, le patron du C.B.I fronçant à cet instant les sourcils d'une manière plus marquée.

* * *

Un, deux, voilà Freddy l'affreux

Trois, quatre, attention il va te battre

Cinq, six, saisie-toi vite d'un crucifix

Sept, huit, reste éveillé toute la nuit

Neuf, dix, si tu t'en dors s'en est fini.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme chanson ? questionne-t-il.

-Vous connaissez la série de film Freddy ?

Cho éclaire l'esprit de Virgil, qui s'exclame, la mémoire rafraîchie.

-Ah, oui ! Le cinglé au visage horriblement brûlé qui persécute des jeunes dans leur sommeil ! Si je me souviens, la comptine veut dire que le père fouettard arrive, non ?

-C'est ça.

Minelli tourne de nouveau son attention vers le mentaliste, venant à s'inquiéter de son état.

-Je crois qu'il serait dans son intérêt d'appeler le médecin pour qu'il l'examine.

A ce stade, la force particulière, le don en soi, comme Nancy Thompson à la magie d'en parler lors de la réunion de groupe, n'est pas des plus disposée à s'en servir dans la réalité. Se dérober face à l'esprit tourmenté surnommé Krueger serait exécuté sans hésitation.

-Alors, on en aurait tous besoin. réponse de Lisbon qui sonne énigmatiquement à l'oreille de Minelli.

Elle se relève ensuite, soumettant à son supérieur que Jane devrait plutôt, avant tout, rentrer chez lui pour se reposer, le consultant ayant horreur des médecins surtout si dans son état, justement, on le renverrait, non consentant, cette fois-ci, dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

-C'est sûrement un surmenage émotionnel passager. Avec la période des fêtes. C'est très dur pour lui.

-D'accord. Vous avez raison. Il sera beaucoup mieux chez lui. Je vais demander à un agent de le raccompagner. Il n'est pas en état de conduire de toute manière.

Tandis que le grand patron du C.B.I part pour solliciter un responsable qui raccompagnera Jane, Lisbon répète au mentaliste, doucement, que celui-ci va être ramené chez lui, ajoutant cette recommandation à voix basse, l'équipe mise dans la confidence.

-Ecoutez-moi. Ne touchez mot de ces, ce cauchemar(s) que vous, avons fait. Dites simplement, si on vous le demande, que vous êtes fatigué en ce moment.

Le consultant sorti de sa torpeur, hoche la tête petitement d'un oui, ajoutant ceci à son tour, regardant par la suite ses coéquipiers.

-Vous me croyez maintenant ?

En synchronisme, tous effectuent un hochement d'un oui expressif, marqués de ce rêve d'épouvante. Avant qu'il ne soit raccompagné, Lisbon permet à Jane de garder, pendant qu'il en a besoin, le pendentif, la remerciant avec gratitude. Deux minutes après, Jane s'apprêtant à être reconduit à son motel, Van Pelt, très angoissée, comme ses collègues, son chef, à l'idée que ça recommence, pose cette question appropriée à la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si ça se reproduit ? Je ne vais même plus oser m'endormir le soir de peur d'en rêver comme on l'a tous fait.

-Moi non plus. Rigsby aussi effrayé que les autres.

-Il faut alors prier pour que ça s'arrête comme ça a commencé.

Teresa ne trouve que ce type de réponse, aucun n'en possédant une autre, souhaitant une fin rapide à ce surnaturel invraisemblable.

-Et si ça ne fait que commencer ?

L'optimisme de Cho, à la remarque toutefois lucide, fait augmenter soudainement l'anxiété chez chacun y compris lui. Freddy qui voulait s'amuser à tester le degré de peur en réserve auprès de l'équipe et en particulier chez l'agent à la maîtrise émotionnelle en continu, a réussi à briser sa carapace. Tous à ce moment se jette un coup d'œil, espérant que non.

Deux jours plus tard, le mentaliste décide de revenir travailler, la mine en meilleure forme, traits reposés, accueilli par ses amis, Minelli lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux.

-Merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Jane a ensuite droit à une tape amicale de la part du non père fouettard, se retrouvant quelques après avec uniquement ses collègues, Virgil retourné dans son bureau. Par ailleurs, durant cette courte absence, le suspect fut écroué sans que son accompagnement en prison ne soit interrompu, heureusement.

Dans l'espace de travail, à ce moment présent, après que les membres de l'équipe lui aient demandé s'il avait fait d'autres cauchemars, sait-on jamais, content, Jane leur répond, se sentant libéré de ces frayeurs, qu'aucun n'est venu troubler son peu de sommeil en temps normal.

-Et vous ?

Chacun se regarde à nouveau, répondant qu'aucun également n'a perturbé leur bon sommeil, s'en étonnant agréablement, trouvant néanmoins cette expérience très bizarre mais soulagés, débarrassés comme le dit Rigsby, de cette hantise de rêver. Apparue comme elle a disparu… En un claquement de doigt. Plus qu'étrange !

Bien que le mentaliste ne fête pas noël, n'aiment en effet cette période de l'année, il propose néanmoins de fêter cette excellente nouvelle autour d'un repas, Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt Rigsby emballés.

Le 24 décembre donc, réunis dans un restaurant de Sacramento, non huppé, l'équipe vêtue cependant d'une tenue chic décontracte, sans trop en faire, se réjouit de ce repas, partagé pour la première fois exceptionnellement, celui-ci se déroulant dans une humeur joviale. Durant ce dîner, la croix est restituée à sa propriétaire, remerciée chaleureusement par Jane, l'étreignant dans ses bras sous l'expression souriante de leurs collègues, l'attention occupée. Ce n'est que lorsque leur yeux rejoignent le centre de la table que subitement le tissu de la nappe se gonfle, prenant de l'ampleur ainsi qu'une minime altitude. La crainte palpable surgit dans les pupilles de chacun, s'interrogeant sur ce qui se passe, se disant que c'est impossible, de nouveau.

« - _Ça ne va pas recommencer !_ » pensée collective, teintée d'apeurement distinct.

La bulle blanche qui prend forme fait reculer brusquement les chaises sans que quiconque dans le restaurant ne se préoccupe de cette anormalité surnaturelle qui est en train de se manifester. Le consultant éprouve subitement ce même sentiment de son premier quand ses coéquipiers s'étaient mis à l'ignorer.

* * *

Une, deux, Freddy te coupera en deux

Trois, quatre, remonte chez toi quatre à quatre

Cinq, six, n'oublie pas ton crucifix

Sept, huit, surtout ne dors pas la nuit

Neuf, dix, il est caché sous ton lit.

* * *

La comptine se fait entendre, l'effroi les transperce. L'équipe qui comprend alors que le cauchemar n'est pas fini, la tête de Freddy, là, qui fait son apparition, le plaisantin à l'humour immortellement macabre.

-Désolé d'être en retard mais je n'avais rien à me mettre sur le dos comme vous le voyez.

Tous s'éloignent le plus possible de la table pareillement que dans le cauchemar du dîner guindé, isolés de n'importe quelle autre attention extérieure, prisonniers à nouveau. Personne ne s'est pourtant endormi ? Pourtant…

Durant la nuit du 23, 24 décembre, si, confiants que les cauchemars avaient définitivement stoppés, cette conviction aussi illusoire qui s'est servi d'eux pour que l'authentique père fouettard puisse venir les cueillir. Avoir pitié, il s'en tamponne le coquillard et bien. Le sommeil qui vous embrasse est un piège sournois. Chacun a beau répéter qu'il n'est pas réel, il faut admettre qu'on ne peut pas se mentir.

-Il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler. Après tout ! Le réveillon de noël ne fait que débuter.

Le ricanement bourdonne dans leurs oreilles, celui-ci tapissant les murs par la vibration qu'il dégage, le ton employé auparavant davantage pétrifiant, l'air démoniaque.

-Miam !

Le restaurant a revêtu quant à lui, à cette seconde, dehors, l'habit du foyer condamné d'où personne n'en sort vraiment, celui de la vieille maison de cette rue dans laquelle Krueger sévit toujours, maître de ce quartier. 1428 Elm Street.

 _C.B.I. Vous reprendrez bien une part de tête de noël !_ _Hahahahahah! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock…_


End file.
